The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of granules from a flowable media, which emerges from orifices in a cylindrical rotating vessel having a horizontal axle. The orifices are distributed over the circumference of the vessel. The media falls in the form of droplets which fall and solidify upon a cooling and conveying installation located under the vessel and moving transversely to the vessel. The emergence of the droplets from the vessel is effected by a stop arranged within the vessel and made to be stationary with respect to the wall of the rotating vessel.
Apparatuses are known (e.g., see Nos. DE-AS 12 870 45 and DE-AS 17 673 81) in which diametrically opposed pressure rolls are provided with their axle parallel to the axis of the vessel so as to roll upon the inner wall of the vessel. By means of these pressure rolls, employed in the processing of sugar sludge or the production of foodstuffs, the viscous mass contained in the vessel is forced out through the orifices between the pressure rolls and the rotating vessel, whereupon it is divided into granulating strands of suitable length by blades contacting the vessel exterior.
Apparatuses of that type have the disadvantage, in addition to the problem of wear of the rolling parts, that they cannot be used for the granulation of highly flowable materials that would emerge in the form of droplets.
There is further known an installation (e.g., see No. DE-28 53 054), wherein two coaxial telecoping cylindrical vessels in contact with each other are rotated relative to each other. Only one of the vessels is provided with passage orifices distributed over its circumference and the other vessel is equipped only with orifices facing a cooling belt located under it. In this arrangement, therefore, the orifices of each vessel are aligned intermittently with the orifices of the other vessel in the course of rotation, so that easily flowing masses emerge in the form of droplets and are then able to solidify on a cooling belt moving underneath. However, since the entire internal space of the inner vessel is filled with the mass to be granulated, the metering of the emerging droplets is very difficult, especially in the case of very thin flowing masses.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to further develop apparatuses of the afore-mentioned type so that they will be able to drip, and process into granules, media of very low or medium viscosity.